This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies may include central direct fuel injection arrangements where fuel injectors extend into the combustion chamber at a central region. However, in smaller engines the fuel rail may not fit within a central region of a cylinder head due to other components occupying the space, such as spark plug assemblies. In these arrangements, the fuel rail may be mounted to a side of the cylinder head and long fuel lines may extend between the fuel rail and the fuel injectors. The location of the fuel rail and mounting arrangement may result in excessive stresses on the fuel lines resulting from vibration and hydraulic load.